


Beginning

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney had walked into her office, slammed her up against her wall and was kissing her for all his worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

This was, a surprise, yes, a surprise was the best word for, the only word for it. Or the only word she could really think of at all.

Rodney had walked into her office, slammed her up against her wall and was kissing her for all his worth. All their worth. She didn't fight him, it, these feelings, she kissed him back with equal fever, swept up in his anger.

She didn't even know what she had done wrong, and his hands were pushing her red t-shirt up, her bra, and cupping her breast roughly, squeezing and his thumbs pressing and flicking over her nipples, making her groan into his mouth as he continued to kiss her, and nip at her lips.

They'd done this once before, a fumble in her bed after the storm, after they were safe again. They had done this once a year ago and it had been nothing like this, that had been sweet but awkward, making it no less pleasurable. This was hard and angry and she moaned, too loud, when he forced his hand into her trousers without bothering to undo the button, brushing through the coarse hair.

“Rodney, oh god.” She fought her lips away from his to get her cry out, his fingers slipping over the arousal that had built up too quickly for her liking, if she could think about anything other than 'oh-god-what-is-this-wonderful-thing'. He pressed down on her clit and her hips bucked, and he did it again, once, twice, a self satisfied chuckle rumbling from his chest. She wanted to hit him, but all she could do was hold herself still, her palms flat against the wall, back arched, hips moving into his hands as a finger slipped inside her and it wasn't so much what he was doing to her body, but the the way he was doing. Hard, rough and dirty and he started whispering in her ear.

She didn't know Rodney knew words like that, that there was time for words 'fuck' and 'pussy' and to think 'have you suck me so hard', with all the science in his brain.

Another think finger slides into her body and she cried out, and he began to thrust the fingers in and out of her, his wrist trapped between her trousers and her waist, only able to move his hand mere inches inside the material but making work, making it good and she pushed back against the wall and thrust into his hand, trying to hold onto the little 'oh' noises that were bubbling up, because she'd already made enough noise, and while they were hidden in the the corner of her office, the minimal night crew wouldn't ignore the sounds forever.

Not if she screamed like she had last time they had done this. Awkward and sweet and his tongue lapping her over and over and so different to this. He pressed her thumb down on her clit, ramming his fingers inside her and she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out.

Her orgasm made her whole body shake, and he slowed the movements of his fingers, soothing her.

When she could breathe again, she looked at the wet patch she'd left on his shoulder and then looked up at Rodney, he was smiling at her, a confused, smug, heartbreaking and beautiful expression on his face.

“Sorry.” He kissed her, gently this time, his lips sliding slowly across her. “I don't know what came over me.”

“Rodney,” she was just as confused, “what was that?”

“The beginning?” He asked, desperate hope in his voice, belying the confidence he had shown by walking in her fucking her with his fingers.

“Are you really going to have me suck you hard?” The violent buck of his hips into her newly placed hand on his crotch told her everything she needed to know.


End file.
